


Why Didn't They Ask Lewis?

by chaletian



Series: In Which The Enterprise Is Like A Village [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet Academy has a very rigorous process of psychological testing, which means it's highly unlikely that any serving personnel have serial killer tendencies. Still, get a group together on Enterprise, and they will voice their suspicions about Lt Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't They Ask Lewis?

Starfleet Academy has a very rigorous process of psychological testing, which means it's highly unlikely that any serving personnel have serial killer tendencies. Still, get a group together on Enterprise, and they will voice their suspicions about Lt Lewis.

"He's definitely stalking me on the vids," says Crewman Hollis (Operations).

"You just _wish_ he was stalking you," replies Crewman Xiang (Engineering).

"He's still creepy," says Crewman Graves (Operations).

"He's just doing his job," says Crewman Paris (Security).

Technically, Crewman Paris is right, and since he's a bit of a leader amongst the crewmen on F deck (and, to quote Crewman Xiang, totally hot), they go along with him. Still. Lt Lewis creeps people out. The problem is twofold. Firstly, he has an innate talent for taking in a lot of input without consciously registering it and then being able to use that input, which makes him ideally suited for watching hours and hours of boring security vids and remembering the one thing which is relevant. The security chief takes advantage of this and mostly has Lewis surveying the vids of the ship. Secondly, he's a bit socially awkward, and doesn't play well with others. Together, on the tin can of Enterprise, these facts lead to the inevitable conclusion that, if anyone were to snap and start a stalking and killing spree, odds are it would be Lewis.

Lewis knows this. He's also pretty sure he's not about to snap, which makes the whole thing a little annoying. It's not, after all, _his_ fault that Chief Nashvili gets him doing this job; a job which makes him a little uncomfortable, knowing what he does about the crew, when they think no-one's watching.

He knows, for example, that Chekov wears non-regulation underwear. Not because there are security cameras in people's quarters (there aren't), but because sometimes Chekov and Miya don't wait to get all the way in a room before they start stripping each other. Risky, perhaps, even when the corridors seem empty, but hey, Lewis thinks, Chekov might be some kind of genius, but underneath it he's just a teenage boy with a hot girl friend.

He also knows that Lts Sulu and Bridgerton were fencing in one of the rec rooms a couple of weeks back and ended up making out, and now (from what he can tell) are actively avoiding each other. He's pretty sure that's not going to last.

He knows that Ensign Dawson sings and dances down the corridor when she thinks no-one's watching. It always makes him smile.

He knows Crewman Winters is the bane of McCoy's life (who doesn't?), but he also knows that McCoy is the closest thing Winters has to a friend, which is all kinds of messed up.

He knows that Crewman Xiang has a habit of loitering outside Crewman Paris's door in the hopes of 'accidentally' stumbling across him.

He knows that however long Sulu and Chekov spend poring over the padds relating to their book-keeping enterprise, it's not as long as they spend working out navigational plots and engine capacities and impulse factors.

He knows that Kirk might seem all laid back about running the ship, but Yeoman Rand presents herself at his quarters every morning with a stack of padds and they spend a good couple of hours going over them before Kirk's shift officially starts.

He knows that for Spock and Uhura, a touch of the fingers in the turbolift is as expressive as a shouted declaration of love.

Lt Lewis knows a lot of things. But he doesn't share, because that would be unethical. And he doesn't bet, because that would be cheating. And he tries not to remember what he knows, because this stuff isn't for him, but it doesn't always work, and he thinks he might be a slightly bit in love with Lucy Dawson. He just does his job, and keeps quiet.

oOo

This state of affairs lasts for a while, until the day Lewis leaves his room to find Sulu and Chekov waiting for him.

"Hello," says Chekov.

"Hey!" says Sulu.

"Hi," says Lewis warily.

"So," continues Sulu, "we hear you know things."

" _Secret_ things," clarifies Chekov. Lewis wonders if he's found out about the underwear footage.

"Anything I see in the course of my duties is confidential," he says stiffly.

Sulu grins, and flings an arm around his shoulder. "Course it does," he says cheerfully. "We don't want you to tell us anything you'd feel uncomfortable about."

Lewis looks from one to the other. "I wasn't planning on telling you anything," he says.

This time Chekov grins, and flings an arm round Lewis's other shoulder. "We were looking for more of a… how do you say? Wibe."

"We like vibes," agrees Sulu. Together they steer Lewis down the corridor.

"I'm really not able to tell you anything," Lewis says, feeling slightly panicked now. "Really. I can't."

This time, Sulu's grin softens a little. "Dude, seriously. Don't worry. We're just gonna grab some lunch and trash talk the engineers."

"It's fun," says Chekov. "They go red."

Lewis's voice is getting ever more high-pitched. "And if this is working out how likely I am to be a serial killer…"

Sulu flaps a hand. "You're so down the list you don't even count," he says.

"And Winters has a cold, so we think Dr McCoy might be about to snap," adds Chekov thoughtfully.

"Well," says Lewis, "I guess lunch couldn't hurt." He looks from Chekov to Sulu. "It looked like they were making meat loaf."

"I love meat loaf," says Chekov.

"Everyone loves meat loaf," says Sulu expansively, and the three of them head towards the mess.


End file.
